Sketsa Versi Nichijou
by Stefano Fred Batoarung
Summary: Terinspirasi dari acara televisi bernama Sketsa, ini menceritakn kisah hidup lucu karakter Nichijou.
1. Sketsa Versi Nichijou 1

**Saya buat lagi, kali ini fic gila ini terinspirasi acara televise bernama Sketsa, karena itu saya punya ide jadi buat fic ini bernama Sketsa Tawa versi Nichijou, jadi ini seperti Sketsa tapi kali ini melibatkan para karakter Nichijou, mau tau, baca aja.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nichijou adalah hak punya Keiichi Awari, sementara Sketsa adalah hak milik Trans7.

**Warning: **OOC, Gaje, Hancur, berantakan, sama 100% bikin kalian bego.

Part 1

Sketsa versi Nichijou 1

Pada suatu hari, Yukko lagi menikmati pemandangan, tiba…., "Yukko, Nano takut!" kata seorang cewe bernama Mio Naganohara, "Ahh…, dia mah takut karena dia kan robot" balas Yukko, "Ini bukan karena dia robot!" balas Mio, "Takut kenapa?" Tanya Yukko, "Itu!" kata Mio sambil menunjukan tangan, "Waduh!" jerit Yukko sambil mengeliat Nano Shinonome lagi dibabak belur oleh 3 Pocong sambil menjerit ketakutan, "Berani aja sama temen aku!" kata Yukko sambil meninju salah satu pocong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di jalan dimana Nano lagi jalan ke rumah, tiba2 Yukko menghampirin Nano dengan sepeda, "Nano-chan, ban sepeda aku kempes nih" kata Yukko, "Wah.., gimana tuh…" balas Nano, "Jadi aku musti beli sepeda baru" kata Yukko, tiba2 Mai dating menghampirin, "Kenapa?" kata Mai, "Ban sepeda Yukko kempes" kata Nano, "Ohh.., begini aja, aku punya ide" kata Mai

Beberapa menit Kemudian

"Gimana sepedanya?" Tanya Mai, "Iya sih sepedanya jalan, tapi bukan kaya begini!" kata Nano & Yukko bareng karena mereka duduk di sepeda tapi diatas kereta api dengan Mai mengontrol kereta tersebut, "Gimana?" kata Mai, "Takut jatuh" kata Nano, "Saya juga takut jatuh" kata Yukko, trus sepeda yang Yukko & Nano duduk mulai bergoyang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di rumah Yukko dimana Yukko lagi bersantai di halaman depan, tiba2 pengemis dating menghampirin Yukko, "A…dek…, min…..ta u…ang" kata pengemis tersebut, Yukko hanya memberi uang 1 Yen, tiba2 Mio menghampirin, "Yukko, kok kamu kasih hanya satu Yen, kasian dianya" kata Mio, "Gimana caranya? Uang aku hanya tinggal segitu" kata Yukko, "Kalau mau ngasih uang ke pengemis harus yang banyak, kasihan kalau dia kaya begitu" kata Mio, "Ok, aku lakukan" kata Yukko sambil masuk ke rumah.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

Mio lagi nungguin Yukko, trus Yukko dating menghampirin "Gimana, udh dikasih banyak?" kata Mio, "Udh" balas Yukko, "Berapa?" Tanya Mio, "Itu" kata Yukko sambil menunjukan ke pengemis, Mio shock karena Yukko memberikan pengemis berupa berangkas berisi uang, "Terima kasihnya ya dek" kata Pengemis, "Ya Ampun Yukko!, maksud saya kamu kasih uang sebanyak mungkin bukan kamu mengasih dia berupa berangkas uang!" kata Mio marah ke Yukko.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada suatu hari di Shinonome Labotarium, Hakase lagi asik main sama tamu, yaitu Yukko, tiba2 Nano menghampirin mereka, "Ada apa?" kata Hakase ke Nano, "Ngak, hanya mampir masuk aja, mau make oven disini dulu" balas Nano sambil ke kompr untuk masak makanan, "Ohh.., gimana pestanya?" kata Hakase ke Yukko, "Bagus!, kita lagi yuk!" balas Yukko, tiba2 Nano menjerit, "Kenapa Nano?" kata Hakase, saat Yukko & Hakase meliat Nano, mereka langsung shock karena didalam ovennya ada kucing bernama Sakamoto yang gosong karena kelamaan di oven, "Sakamoto?, kamu baik2 saja" kata Nano sambil mengeluarkan Sakamoto dari kompornya, "Siapa yang nyalain oven!" kata Sakamoto, "Upss…., maaf ya, Sakamoto" kata Hakase.

* * *

**Sekian dari fic gile ini, saya Hiatus dulu karna forum, bye.**

**STEFANO FRED BATOARUNG.**


	2. Sketsa Versi Nichijou 2

**Ok, mumpun ini, part 2 up to this.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Sketsa & Nichijou punya Trans7, jika diperbaiki, berarti Nichijou bukan punya Trans7, tetapi tetangga disebelah rumah gua bernama Keiichi Awari.

**Warning: **OOC, Hancur, Alay, GaJe, super Gaje (Hah?), Mega GaJe (*nelpon RSJ*), Mortal Combat GaJe (*dibunuh*), Typo, rusak, ceritanya mogok (Woi!, yang bisa mogok yaitu mobil!), sama 100% bikin kalian bego.

Sketsa Versi Nichijou 2

Pada malam hari di lapangan Nano & Hakase lagi asik main petasan, tiba2 muncul guru bernama Manabu Takasaki, "Ya ampun!, adek!, jangan main ledakan disini!, bahaya!, nanti kena orang" perintah Manabu, "Ya maafnya guru" kata Nano, "Bukan kalian!, tapi itu!" kata Manabu sambil menujukan ke arah kiri & kanan, "Waduh!" kata Nano & Hakase bareng2 karena para murid2 kelas 1-Q bersenjata M4A1 & P90 yang Manabu tunjukan lagi main perang dengan murid kelas 2-P bersenjata AK-47 & STG44, "Aduh!, berhenti perangnya!" suruh Manabu ke murid2, tapi tetep lanjut perangnya sehingga Nano & Hakese takut sambil melarikan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

D rumah Mio dimana Mio pusing karena TVnya lupa dimatikan yang menyiarkan penyanyi lagi dangdutan, "Kakak!, tolong bisa matikan tdk?" teriak Mio, "Iya, aku matiin" balas Yoshino.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

Mio yang asik tidur tiba2 mendengar suara aneh dari Tv menyebabkan dia terbangun kaget, "Ya Ampun!, Kak!, udh dimatikan belum…..?" kata Mio, saat meliat ke TV dia langsung shock karena penyanyi yang ada di TV tersebut lagi dicekek oleh Yoshino, "Kak!, maksud saya TVnya dimatikan bukan penyanyinya yang dimatikan!" marah Mio ke Yoshino yang ada di TV tersebut, "Oh iya, maafnya, Mio" balas Yoshino.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di rumah Yukko diamana Yukko asik main PS Vita dia di samping Ibu yang berteriak karena dikerok oleh pengeroknya, tiba2 datang Mio, "Ya ampun, Ibu kamu kenapa?" kata Mio, "Itu lagi dikerok" balas Yukko, "Masah dikerok teriak kaya begitu" kata Mio sambil ke Ibu, saat meliat pengeroknya, Mio berteriak karena pengeroknya merupakan bajak laut, "Ya ampun!, kasian Ibunya!" marah Mio ke bajak laut tersebut, tetapi dia tetep lanjutkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suat hari di Labotarium Hakase, terlihat Hakase lagi asik dengan Sakamoto (anggap itu kucing bisa berbicara), "Sakamoto, kita main petak umpet yuk" kata Hakase ke Sakamoto, "Ok, kamu yang bersembunyi" balas Sakamoto, akhirnya mereka bermain petak umpet.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

Sakamoto yang cape nyariin Hakase tdk menemui Hakase, tiba2 Nano menghampirin, "Sakamoto, lagi ngapain?" kata Nano ke Sakamoto, "Nyariin Hakase" balas Sakamoto, "Entar.., bukannya Hakase lagi disitu?" kata Nano sambil menunjukan Hakase, "Waduh!" teriak Sakamoto karena Hakase lagi nembakin STG 44 ke Nakamura, "Anjing!, singkirkan anak beginian!" teriak Nakamura sambil berlindung di Tembok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di daerah alam diamana Yukko, Mio, Mai, & Nano lagi camping, kelihatannya Mio lupa bawa makanan, "Yukko, kamu bawa makanan apa aja?" kata Mio ke Yukko, "Saya banyak!, ada Nasi Uduk, Pecel Lele, Tahu, Tempe, Bawang Goreng, Mie Rebus, & Mie Goreng" balas Yukko, "Kok banyak banget makanannya?, mana?" Tanya Mio, "tuh!" kata Yukko sambil menunjukan ke kiri, "Buset!" teriak Mio karena Yukko menujukan warung yang dia bawa, "Ini mah kamu bawa warung" kata Mio marah, "Adek2, mau makan disini aja" ajak orang yang menjagain warung tersebut, "Kok Aioi-san bawa warung?" kata Nano kebingunan.

* * *

**Sekian dari cerita ini, bye.**

**STEFANO FRED BATOARUNG.**


End file.
